


Don't Leave Me (Here Without You)

by fenHarel



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 5 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro Dies, Gen, that frickin sword in his chest yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenHarel/pseuds/fenHarel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro & Dave</p><p>"I really don’t know what 'I love you' means.<br/>I think it means 'Don’t leave me here alone.'" - Neil Gaiman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me (Here Without You)

The things between the two of you have always been on the strange side. You've never known anything else, so you didn't actually know that things are considered weird to other people. It wasn't until you were friends with John and Rose did you really consider the possibility of you and Bro being a little weird. Not super weird, though, because Jade took the cake as far as weirdness goes. But it was enough to make you poke around and realize that y'all are pretty fuckin' weird, but also strangely normal. Yeah, your interests are unconventional, but he's always there in the background if you need him. 

Until he isn't.

As much as you talked, he didn't. It was sort of like you took up all the words in your fucked up little family; and it was something that you were used to. Anything that was important would be said with his actions, not with words. It was always comfortable, even if some things left you edgy and nervous. Like those puppets; fuck those puppets and how weird Bro's fascination with them is. That knowledge that he was there is what got you through a lot of things, including the beginning of the game.

And then you found him.

He was lying there with his sword through his chest. It was something that you had never prepared yourself for. Heroes aren’t supposed to be the ones who die, it’s supposed to be their significantly less useful sidekicks that die. It doesn’t make sense that you’re the one who gets to live. You make it to his side before falling to your knees; it’s like the gravity just multiplied because you can’t find it in you to move. Slowly, you lay down next to him and curl in on yourself. 

Someone who’s so much larger than life shouldn’t be greeted by death.

You want so badly for him to get back up, for him to show that the sword through his chest is just a master level prank that Egbert could only dream of meeting. You want him to haul you to your feet so that way you can always remember what it is to stand at his side. You desperately need him to challenge you to a strife and dump puppet ass on you, just for old time’s sake. You just need him to be alive and the rock that he’s always been in your life. But he isn’t getting up, and you can feel his body cooling off. You wish that you had at least told him that you loved him, because maybe then he would have said the words.

You start to cry, and whisper to him “Please don’t leave me alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> What a flaming shit show.


End file.
